My Friend's A Monster
is the 17th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on November 17th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "My Friend's A Monster" Synopsis After moving to a small country town, Sakura makes friends with a rare beast Pigmon who appears mysteriously. They quickly become close, playing together almost every day. One day Sakura goes out to a shopping mall, and when Pigmon follows her into town, the shocked townspeople want to capture him. Daichi tries to intervene, but then the Sea Monster King Gesura appears! Plot The scene opens up in a Small Town where a little girl named Sakura and her Mother have moved into. Shortly after moving in however. Sakura notices a Monster nearby in bushes! The monster however is small and skittish in nature. One day when her mom is away at work, Sakura sees the Monster again, which has brought her flowers as a gift. The Monster, named Pigmon, is quickly befriended by Sakura and the two of them play games together, such as Jump Rope, Kick Ball, and making Flower Crowns. Sakura and Pigmon's friendship however is still a secret to her Mother, and whenever she comes home, Sakura is forced to send Pigmon back into the Forest, where Pigmon lives a rather sad and lonely lifestyle. One day, Sakura goes off with her Mother and Friends to visit a Shopping Mall, but first she reassures Pigmon that she'll come back to play, not wanting any negative attention to befall Pigmon should their friendship be revealed. Suddenly as she leaves, Pigmon notices the Sky turning black with Dark Thunder Energy right above where Sakura is headed and Pigmon hurries off to warn his friend of Danger! Meanwhile at Xio's HQ, the team has recovered several Spark Dolls that have been unearthed during the previous Dark Thunder Energy attacks. Having been recovered before they could be activated, Xio fears that there are still some Spark Dolls that might still be out in a Metropolitan Area that they missed. Meanwhile as Sakura, her mother, and her friends arrive at the Mall to begin her shopping, the other Civilians in the area notice Pigmon having followed her and the Monster's presence causes a panic! Xio picks up Pigmon's presence in Area Y and are deployed to dissolve the situation. Arriving at the Mall, they find Pigmon has been tied up the hostile humans, while Sakura states that Pigmon is friendly, revealing and defending her friendship with the peaceful Monster. Xio's research reveals that Pigmon (more specifically, their race) are indeed friendly, but with the hostile humans at the mall demanding Pigmon be dealt with, and with Xio discovering that Pigmon's appearance was out of fear (still unknown to everyone that Pigmon saw Dark Thunder Energy,) Xio is thus left conflicted on what to do with the situation. Suddenly during the entire commotion, the Dark Thunder Energy finally appears and it rains down from the sky and strikes deep underground! The Monster placed under its influence then appears: King Gesura, and the Monster attacks the City nearby! During the Monster's rampage, Pigmon is mortally injured while saving a person's life, leaving Xio to tend to it, while Daichi transforms into Ultraman X to combat the crazed Monster himself. Once again thanks to being powered by the Dark Thunder Energy, King Gesura's new Spine Launching ability allows the Monster to easily push Ultraman X to the limit, and even with the Monster's weakness being his head Dorsal Fin exposed, the Monster's weakness too is protect by the Dark Thunder Energy's power boost, leaving Xio's assistance useless. Ultraman X however doesn't give up, and he transforms into his Exceed X form. Exceed X manages to turn the tables on King Gesura, beating down the Monster with ease and the Ultra purifies the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming the Monster back to normal. Now with the Monster weak enough, Exceed X transforms back into Ultraman X and destroys King Gesura with the Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. Even though King Gesura is gone, all is not well... Daichi returns to the scene to find Xio, and the once hostile humans, gathered around the sight of Sakura with Pigmon, who has supposedly died of his injuries. Xio calls for assistance from Xio's medical branch, while the hostile humans apologize for how awful they treated Pigmon when it arrived, while Sakura is left crying over Pigmon's sacrifice. However only a few days later, Xio returns to Sakura's house to reveal that Pigmon has indeed survived! (Save for some minor head injuries.) In a closing epilogue, Daichi reveals that Pigmon's race were revealed to have been revived during the Ultra Flare 15 years ago, and the Pigmon race were known to befriend and play with Children due to their lonely lifestyle, and that children were much nicer to play with. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Sakura's Mom mentions a story about a "Red Ghost" at the start of the episode, this is a reference to the Saucer Creature: Nova. *Starting from this series, the Pigmon suit (which has still be used since its appearance in Ultraman Max) is given an additional feature: a Tail, like the one he possesses in his original appearances in Ultraman. *Pigmon receiving a Pink Balloon and him losing it after being crushed by falling debris during King Gesura's rampage is an homage to Pigmon's death in his original appearance. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes